My life is brilliant
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: Harry sees Hermione with another guy and feelings go through his head. My first songfic, so please R


**Disclaimer; I do not own anything that happens in this story**

**I've decided that I am going to do a Harry Potter songfic, so I can have one story complete, but I am very sorry for High school musical fans who want me to update, but I really want to do at least one of these.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter one- My life is brilliant.

Harry Potter was sitting at the train station waiting for his train to arrive.

He had met up with some of his friends from Hogwarts, and they had decided to meet up at the park.

Then he saw a face that he hadn't seen in a long time, Hermione.

But his heart faded when he saw another person walk up to Hermione and kiss her.

My life is brilliant. My love is pure.  
I saw an angel of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that  
'Cause I've got a plan. 

"Harry" Hermione called out to him.

"Hey Hermione" Harry called back.

"So this is Harry Potter" the man with Hermione said.

"Yes, Danny, this is Harry, my best friend, Harry, this is my husband, Danny" Hermione introduced them.

"So nice to finally meet you" Danny greeted and held out his hand to shake.

"So you know of me" Harry asked and shook his hand.

"Yeah, the hero of the magical world, oops, I was too loud" Danny laughed.

"Yeah" Harry said, drowned in his own thoughts.

You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you. 

"Harry, Hermione" Ron called out and ran over to them, followed by the other Weasleys, Dean, Seamus Luna and Neville.

"Who the hell are you" Dean yelled.

"I'm Hermione's Husband" Danny replied.

"HUSBAND!" Dean, Seamus, Neville and the Weasley twins were shocked and Ron nearly died from shock

"Yeah, hey Hermione, there's our train" Danny called.

"Oh, it's in early, I'll see you guys some other time" Hermione said and wandered out of sight.

Yes, she caught my eye  
as I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end. 

"Harry, that guy seems weird" Neville whispered.

"You think you'll be okay" Seamus asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, confused.

"Well, it's obvious that you like her" Ron answered, "We thought that you would take this too hard."

"If Hermione is happy, then I'm happy, I can't drag love away" Harry cried.

"Well, our trains here, so we should leave" Dean pointed out.

They finished their conversation and left for the train.

You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's not true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

**Three years later**

Harry Potter was sitting over the bed of his room looking at the photo of Hogwarts.

One year ago, Danny came back and killed Ron, Neville and Dean.

Seamus and the Weasley twins went to stop them, but were shot.

Ginny and Luna were the first to die, 2 members of Danny's gang broke into their house and raped them.

Harry was just about to kill himself, when a knock on the door came and Hermione burst in, crying.

"Danny has been taken to Azkaban, he killed three people and told a gang to do the rest" Hermione cried, "How could people frame him."

"They didn't, he killed Dean Neville and Ron, and let the gang do the rest" Harry said.

"I can't believe he did this" Hermione cried, burying her head into Harry's shoulder.

You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel  
with a smile on her face  
when she thought up that I should be with you, 

Harry, drowned in his thoughts, whispered the last words of the song he had been thinking of in his head.

"But it's time to face the truth.  
I will never be with you."

**I hope everyone liked that story, please review on this, since this is my first songfic and I want to know what everyone thinks about this story.**

**Until next time, R&R**


End file.
